Goddamn Queen
by donnaspecter
Summary: -He exhaled "Jessica please…I am begging you." and there was a pause on her end, she rolled her eyes but she cared too much for them both to not help. "Under two conditions- if it turns out to be a disaster I am sending her back to you guys and I am not giving it a second thought."- -Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. One Shot. Fluff and fun. Babysitting. Enjoy -A x


**Hello, next darveyweek fic is here. Me and my Shalalalamazing friend Cece joked about this idea but I ended up writing it and I hope you enjoy. This one is for Cece! Its fluffy, hopefully makes you smile and its set after Harvey and Donna are together and they have child- Kate.**

* * *

He was rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake and fight the sleepiness. It was 8pm and he was already tired. He saw her enter his office and a smile spread across his lips instantly, she walked up to him without a word and he moved his chair to the other side as she leaned on the desk, facing him. He saw it on her face that she had something to tell and he whispered "Donna, what's up?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line before she started "The nanny called and she said she won´t be able to come babysit for us next week because of family emergency." And his pen dropped to the table "No way. That stupid b..." he started but she shook her head in laughter "Harvey, we will just go some other time I guess."  
"I was planning on having sex with you 24/7 and sleeping in and going out for dinner and swimming in the ocean. This can´t be." He protested, painting a pretty vivid image of what their holiday was supposed to look like. She exhaled, pressing a kiss on his lips.

"We should ask Jessica" he mumbled in between kisses and she let out a laugh. "Good luck with that one" she joked, walking out as he watched her escaped down the hall, that extra swing in her walk, her hips moving in perfect rhythm- he got extra motivation to make this work.

* * *

He walked into her office, Jessica sensed something was up and her eyes left the file in front of her and met his gaze. "Aren't you supposed to be working your ass off on that case before you go on holidays?" she asked and he rolled his eyes "I am."

"Then why are you here?" she noted and he took a sit opposite from her and exhaled. "Sure, let's play doctor Phill" she joked "what's the problem Harvey? You want a shoulder to cry on?"

He rolled his eyes again, she was making it harder for him and as it seemed she wasn't in the best mood to ask for a huge favor like that. "Nope" he answered and she leaned in, whispering "Good, because this dress costs 500 dollars and I wouldn't want your tears anywhere near it."

"Soo…what's up with you today? You seem pissed" he noticed, leaning back on his chair. "I run a top NYC law firm, I am always pissed. But that's not why you are here so why don't you stop wasting my time and tell me what's up?"

His hand unbuttoned a button on his west, it was a thing he did when he was nervous and she noticed, her face filling with concern at what was about to come.

"The nanny bailed out at the last second and we have nowhere to put Kate…and we were wondering if you could babysit her for when we are gone" he blurted out and her eyes widened, her face expression shocked.

"How long will the two of you be gone?" she asked calmly then, to his surprise and he answered "for the whole break we have so that's 7 days," and she leaned back on her chair, looking at the pen in her hand "Actually…you will be gone for 0 days because there is no way I am letting a child stay in my apartment. I have glass and sharp object and expensive shoes there."

He exhaled "Jessica please…I am begging you." and there was a pause on her end, she rolled her eyes but she cared too much for them both to not help. "Under two conditions- if it turns out to be a disaster I am sending her back to you guys and I am not giving it a second thought." She started.

Harvey nodded, with that grin on his face "and the second condition?"

"If she ends up calling me grandma- I will sue the shit out of her."

Harvey let out a laugh and shook his head "You do know she is 3 right? You can't sue her."

"Shut up, out, right now before I change my goddamn mind!" she said out loud, making him stand up from his chair immediately and thanking her one last time before he closed the doors behind him with an extra swing in his walk.

* * *

The first night the girl slept the whole day but the ones following she was totally over-slept and kept bugging Jessica. She leaned down and sat her down on the sofa, telling her to just be quiet for a few minutes so she can finish the case, it was around 7pm already.

"Why is your hair so pretty?" Kate asked, trying to touch it but Jessica caught her hand and shook her head. "Are you a princess or something?" she asked next, crawling into her lap and trying to reach for the papers. Jessica exhaled and put the file down, turning the girl around so she was facing her.

"Why would you ask that?" and Kate shook her head "well you look pretty and you work at the same place as my parents but my daddy said mommy is the queen…so are you the princess?" she asked, her big brown eyes staring into the depths of Jessica's soul and her heart ached- she loved the girl with all her heart and she was a beautiful representation of how powerful true love can be. Her orange hair and two moles, brown eyes and her mom's stare telling a story of their own.

Before Jessica had a chance to answer Kate slid down from the couch and ran away, laughing. She exhaled "that goddamn kid" and stood up, searching for her around the house. "Kateeee, where are you?" she screamed so many times she felt like a broken record so she took her phone out and called the one person she wanted to be pissed at right now.

 _Harvey: Hello?_

 _Jessica: Your kid..._

 _Harvey: Yes what's up with my kid?_

 _Jessica: I may kill her_

 _Harvey: What is going on there?_

 _Jessica: She has been hiding for 10 minutes and I can't find her._

 _Harvey: Yeah... I know... it's called hide and seek, we play that all the time_

 _Jessica: Can I get Harvey Specter on the phone?_

 _Harvey: Ha Ha, what's the big deal? Find her._

 _Jessica: The next time you come into my office saying something is wrong with a client and that you can´t find the catch I will remember that exact line._

She threw the phone on the counter, putting her hair up in a ponytail and walking upstairs as she heard a voice from her closet.

She walked in and saw Kate standing there, her feet basically swimming in her 400 dollar shoes and she had to take a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slowly reaching her. "I am playing dress up. Can you braid my hair?" Kate asked softly and Jessica was standing right next to her and she slowly leaned down and took the shoes off her feet, putting them back to where they were. She picked Kate up and carried her out of the room. They ended up on the couch again, watching a cartoon and braiding Kate's hair.

"Can I do yours now?" she mumbled in excitement and Jessica let out a laugh "No way"

Kate crossed her arms, a frown on her face "But daddy always lets me play with his hair." Jessica started laughing at the image that was painted in her mind "What else do you do with dad?" she asked then, finding it very interesting to hear about this other side of Harvey.

"Me and mommy paint his nails when he sleeps and hide the nail polish remover so he can't take it off for days" she started explaining, a grin on her face. "Or, I tell him to watch a cartoon with me and he makes funny voices and mommy just looks at us and laughs" she added.

"You have amazing parents Kate" Jessica whispered softly, messing up the girl´s hair and she started giggling.

They went on with watching cartoons and they ended up eating a bowl of popcorn, staying up way past her bed time.

* * *

The next morning Jessica walked into the office with her and she knew everyone, all of the employees coming to say hi as she was the cutest child anyone has ever seen.

Jessica had a lot of work to do so she let Louis play with her for about an hour, finding it interesting how well they got along. After she finished her work she walked into his office, finding them sitting on the floor and playing with one of Harvey's basketballs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, noticing the ball had a signature of one of his favorite players. "I am taking advantage of Harvey's balls" Louis answered, not realizing how wrong that sounded until the words left his mouth. "Goddamn it Louis, what the hell did I tell you?" Jessica mumbled, sitting down on the couch and Kate ran to her, trying to sit on her lap.

"You told me to have fun with her for an hour, we had lots of fun." Louis explained, standing up. Kate clapped in excitement "yes! I learnt that daddy is an ass." she giggled, making Jessica's mouth open. "What?" she asked, sure she heard wrong as Louis awkwardly moved his hands around, hoping Kate won't repeat it.

"Daddy is an ass and mommy is amazing" she repeated and Jessica looked up, a warning gaze shooting through Louis who waved his hand, leaving the office before he gets killed, or worst- fired.

"Do you know what that means?" Jessica asked, concerned at how to make her stop saying that. "No, but it sounds funny" Kate mumbled, repeating the words again. Jessica thanked god that this babysitting was going to be over soon, as they walked hand in hand out of the firm.

* * *

On the last day she couldn't help but feel a little sad to say goodbye. She got used to her crawling into the bed in the middle of the night and saying stupid things, asking too many questions. They waited for Harvey and Donna at the airport and as soon as they saw the gate open Kate screamed in anticipation, running to her mom for a hug as soon as she appeared on the other side of the hall. After her followed Harvey and he lifted Kate up, kissing her on the forehead.

Jessica wanted to capture this moment as it was- no filters, because she felt like she was privileged to have seen them grow as people and as one, Kate being an amazing result of their forever lasting love. They thanked her on the way out and Jessica squeezed Donnas hand and looked them both in the eyes as she said "You are doing an amazing job and she loves you both dearly."

Donna smiled, thanking her again for doing them such huge favor and just as she was about to get into the car, Kate ran to her and pulled on her dress as she said "I want a hug from a princess"

Both Donna and Harvey smiled and Jessica pulled her up for a hug, whispering "I am the goddamn queen."  
Kate giggled, her hands landing around her neck and squeezing her tightly as she said "and daddy is an ass and mommy is amazing."

Harvey's eyes widened and Donna started laughing. Jessica put her down, an apologizing look on her face as she mumbled "It was Louis…not me."

"That goddamn rat" Harvey joked and Kate looked up "Goddamn!"

Donna shook her head in annoyance and laughed "well here is the evidence of stay with the queen for a week" as she picked Kate up and carried her into the car, shooting Harvey a playful look on the way.

"You might be an ass Harvey, but you are a great father. Promise me you will always let her paint your nails and braid her hair, that's what little girls need." Jessica said, her hand landing on his shoulder. She said goodbye and walked pass their car on the way, Kates head peeking out and she screamed "I love you Grandma!"

She turned around, seeing Harvey grin, sitting beside Donna and she smirked, walking off.

Maybe the tittle wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! And please review- your comments always make my day! xx**


End file.
